Conventionally, a wiring module that is disclosed in JP 2016-9646A and that is to be mounted on a power storage unit including a plurality of power storage elements in order to connect the power storage elements to one another is known. In this wiring module, a plurality of bus bars are accommodated in a resin protector, wires extending from the respective bus bars are collected into a bundle and extend from one end side of the resin protector, and a connector for connection to an external device is disposed at a leading end of the wire bundle.
JP 2016-9646A is an example of related art.
However, with this configuration, in a state in which the connector is not connected to an external device, the connector dangles from the leading end of the wires outside the resin protector, and thus there is a risk that the connector will interfere with other components. To prevent this problem, for example, a method of temporarily holding the connector to the resin protector using a piece of pressure-sensitive adhesive tape or the like is conceivable.
In this case, however, it takes time and effort to remove the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape when connecting the connector to an external device, and furthermore, the removed pressure-sensitive adhesive tape may become waste, which may hinder the connecting operation.
The technology disclosed in the present specification has been accomplished based on the above-described circumstances, and it is an object thereof to provide a wiring module with which there is no risk that a connector will interfere with other components in a state in which the connector is not connected to an external device.